Keep on falling
by Portia.V
Summary: Just a short and to the point kind of fic... Jyler, of course!


**Hi people! This is my first "slash with a hint of smut" fic, so be gentle, I beg of you.. Hehe! You will notice that I did not go into very much detail throughout this story and it will seem as if I skipped some parts, but that is the way it's meant to be since it's just a one-shot and I have no intention to continue it. Although, if I get some support, I might consider starting a multi-chapter on these two lovely characters… *insert mischievous grin here* Enjoy!**

**P.S.**** The song I incorporated into the fic is called "Justify sex" by a singer you might have heard of named Dan Balan. **

**P.P.S.**** I do not own any of the characters or the show for that matter, I do not own the lyrics to this song, nor do I make any profit from this. It is just fan fiction for the sake of fan fiction. **

Things haven't been great at home for either of them. Jeremy was not on speaking terms with Elena since he read her journal and Jenna always seemed to be out with Alaric to even notice. He had nobody to talk to anymore and he missed his parents so much…

When his father didn't lecture him on being a failure, Tyler spent most nights listening to his mother's drunken arguments with said father over things that were not worth it. Too much of these occurrences are what brought both boys for a walk in the woods that night…

_You can't ignore your craving…_

Three a.m., a lake in the woods, a crescent moon and Tyler Lockwood pinning Jeremy Gilbert against a tree.

"What the hell is your problem man? Because I know this can't still be about Vicky! Why are you always such a dick to me? I don't want to fight you anymore!"

Tyler knew the answer to that too well to be comfortable about it. He'd been having weird feelings for Jeremy ever since the night his father made them fight and the kid took an interest in his well being, without expecting anything in return. Until he called it pity and punched him, that is…

"You're just…such a nuisance Gilbert!"

_I see…_

_Lips are fighting,_

_Clothes are falling, are falling,_

_Are falling…_

Jeremy had no clear idea of what was happening, but he did not want it to stop.

Hands grabbing, clothing ripped off, lips fighting for dominance, hearts erratically beating… Tyler grabbed Jeremy by his ass and threw him upwards against the tree while forcing his entrance between his already swollen lips. As Jeremy wrapped his legs against Tyler's waist, he also bit down on his shoulder. Tyler winced and trailed his lips down to Jeremy's neck, finding that it was the most sensitive part of his body.

"Oh, Tyler!"

At hearing his name being called out in such a way, the older boy went almost wild for a moment, ripping Jeremy's pants and boxers off as if they were made of paper. Tyler's soon followed…

_I see…_

_Hearts are fighting,_

_We keep on falling, on falling,_

_On falling…_

Tyler dropped down on his knees, not being able to support Jeremy's weight much longer, but he still kept thrusting powerfully as the younger boy moaned illegible words against his ear. Seeming to hit a sweet spot, Jeremy threw his head back, shouting out Tyler's name, over and over, only fueling the older boy's desire for him. Sweat trailed down their chests as they moved together in a rhythm so perfect, Jeremy could swear it was meant to be. Right now, neither of them wanted to stop, but feelings seemed to overload the moment when Tyler started pumping the younger boy's shaft, making him let out another string of illegible words, alongside "Tyler, I'm going to…"

_Listen…_

_This is the sound of love._

_When human nature feels that sound,_

_We tear it down and justify…_

_Sex._

Two voices were calling out to the gods, as the world and all the bad things in it seemed to shatter, leaving only them clinging to each other as if they were clinging to life itself…

"Oh my God, Tyler…"

"Shh.. Don't say anything..."

Four a.m., light creeping upon the darkened sky, a fading moon and two broken people finding solace in each other…

_We keep on falling…_


End file.
